Mental Vagaries
by HetChrome
Summary: Hibari needed Tsuna, and he needed him now. Tsuna is bemused, but accepts it. Everyone else knows something is wrong. 1827, slight 6927, R27.
1. Phase I: Attraction Phase

Hallo~ Last story before I leave for China tomorrow, I'm afraid. This'll be a brand new 1827 fic – no worries, I have it all written down on paper (since I'm not allowed computer access…). Four chapters, and inspired by my boredom with the Wiki app – which is more interesting than staring at my wall, I assure you. Then again, my wall isn't half bad… lots of posters. 8D

Well, anyway, I'll warn you all for OOCness of Hibari, and the OOCness will be explained in the fourth and final chapter. If you have any problems with mental illnesses, I suggest you don't read this. Other warnings include drabble-length chapters. Happy reading~

_I love him. I love him, I love him, I love him. _

Why didn't he see it before; how those slim digits would brush aside soft-looking tresses of feathery brown; how his smile lit everything with that bright glow; how warm chocolate orbs would gaze so quietly and gently at everyone… Even the sun complemented his figure, and turned his pale, porcelain skin into a glowing bronze. He radiated innocence and purity with every word he breathed, and shamed everyone else from thinking that they were even slightly worthy.

"Hibari-san," he commented with surprise in those bell-like tones of his voice. They had run into each other in the hallway. For Dame-Tsuna, this was every day, but for the graceful Hibari Kyouya, it was certainly strange.

"Mhmm.." he replied, dazed.

"I-Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked shyly.

Hibari snapped to attention, blinking slightly.

"Yes. …Go out with me."

"E-Eh?" Did he just hear that right…?

"I like you."

Couldn't he have picked somewhere a little more private? The whole hall was staring at the duo, torn between shock and horror. _Someone_ was a little off today…

"A-Ah, um, I mean," Tsuna stuttered, glancing to the left and right multiple times.

"Let's go in here, okay?" he grabbed the unaware prefect and dragged him into a thankfully empty Janitor's closet.

Face beet red, he looked up at the older boy. He took a deep breath, held it, and released.

"What brought this on?" he asked, secretly proud that he had hardly stuttered.

"I just like you. I saw you, and then… I was in love."

Tsuna's jaw dropped, and he shook his head. "But Hibari-san, you see me every day." Especially since he was late nearly every day, but let's not mention that. Hibari might get randomly violent or something.

The brunet nearly flinched as Hibari lifted his hands, but all the prefect did was rest them gently on Tsuna's head, playing lightly with fluffy locks, and then trailing down to caress his face. Tsuna squirmed uncomfortably in the careful grip. His hands brushed over the smaller one's cheekbones, and over his ears.

"You're so beautiful…"

Tsuna blushed madly, and shuffled his feet, embarrassed.

"Th-Thank you… Hibari-san, you're really pretty too…" So awkward. But he had said it; something Tsuna thought for the longest time. He was redder than ever, staring resolutely at his sneakers.

Hibari leaned forward, staring with his half-mast eyes into Tsuna's wide ones. He closed the distance, pressing soft lips against the other's even softer cheek and then breathing lightly into his ear, "I love you…"

"Go out with me…"

Tsuna could have sworn all the blood in his body was pumping toward his head, but mumbled, "I'm really flattered, Hibari-san, but we're both guys, it's not…" he didn't know what to say next. He tried again, "And… And you're the school leader; I'm just Dame-Tsuna, it's…" he trailed off again.

Hibari waited patiently for the other to finish, and when he spoke, it was mind-blowingly simple.

"What if I don't care?"

Well then. Just like that, they started going out. The feared Hibari Kyouya, king of the district, who apparently fell in love with Tsuna at eight thousand, seven hundred and ninety first sight and Sawada Tsunayoshi, AKA Dame-Tsuna, bottom of the food chain, and admired strong, beautiful Hibari Kyouya since middle school.

What a pair.

They were the talk of the town, spreading from the halls of high school corridors to the middle school to the residential homes. Even Kyoko's third cousin three times removed's neighbor knew.

Tsuna wanted Kyoko to be a little more reluctant, but she was all for it – her exact words being, "I'll be rooting for you, Tsuna-kun!" Sometimes, she was a little _too_ sweet….

But as it was, not everyone agreed. Gokudera, for one, was totally against it, only stopping his protests when Tsuna told him sweetly that he really liked Hibari.

The Cloud Guardian didn't stop grinning smugly at the Storm for weeks.

Every morning, Hibari would appear patiently at the gate. Tsuna would quickly polish off the rest of breakfast, wave to his mom and Reborn, and dash out the door.

"Have you been waiting long?" Tsuna asked anxiously. The other shook his head, staring lovingly at his object of affection. The Sky flushed at the attention, but smiled back happily.

They stepped past a stoplight, Tsuna swinging his bag awkwardly. It was felt like a huge bubble had expanded in his chest for the past several weeks, and it still hadn't popped yet. He cast a discreet glance at his… boyfriend, but snapped his attention to the front when he saw that Hibari was still staring – and that the prefect was about to crash into a stop sign. The brunet gave a cry of alarm and grabbed his arm, yanking him out of harm's way. The raven stumbled, catching himself on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna laughed, hugging his suddenly clumsy upperclassman quickly around the waist. They froze, both surprised by the normally shy boy's boldness. Tsuna let go quickly, mortified. He stared at the sidewalk as they walked in humiliation.

Hibari liked it. He wanted Tsuna to do it again. He wondered why the other didn't do it again.

It felt good.

Tsuna cast another sideways glance at the taller boy, who seemed to be confused. He hesitated a few long moments, but reached for Hibari's hand. His smaller hand clasped the larger, calloused one.

Surprise.

Hibari blinked, enjoying the warm hand in his. This felt almost as good as that last thing. He squeezed it tentatively. It squeezed back. He hummed.

He decided he liked this feeling.


	2. Phase II: Anxious Phase

They went on for a while like this, Tsuna even being brave enough to kiss Hibari on the cheek one day after he was walked home. It soon became a sort of tradition to do so every day – Hibari found that he liked this very much. Then, one day Hibari popped right into Tsuna's classroom in the middle of a lecture to basically give Tsuna a make-out session on his desk, raising many wolf-whistles, cat calls, and strangled screams from Gokudera. Yamamoto just laughed, saying that they had the freedom to do what they wanted.

As it was Hibari, the teacher gave no punishment, simply continuing the lecture after the prefect's departure with a dazed, utterly humiliated, and bright red Tsuna sprawled over his desktop. When asked later, Hibari replied that he read it in a book and wanted to try it.

Hibari began taking Tsuna to the Reception Room every lunchtime so they could spend time with each other – and only each other. Tsuna felt a little guilty about neglecting Yamamoto and Gokudera, but when he voiced this to Hibari, the upperclassman snorted and replied, "They don't matter. Nothing matters. Just you here… alone with me."

Tsuna was highly confused, but let it pass.

The second time, it was pouring rain outside.

Tsuna had quite a lot of homework to do, so he needed to get home. Hibari was still in the Reception Room to finish some last minute paperwork.

And since Dame-Tsuna was Dame-Tsuna, he didn't check the forecast and didn't bring an umbrella.

"Oh, Sawada. You still here?" Ito Satoshi, a rather easygoing classmate appeared.

"Ah… Haha, I forgot my umbrella…" Tsuna said sheepishly.

"Oh! Well, you can share mine, I don't mind."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah!" he opened his umbrella. "Come here– "

_Thwack. _

Blood flew, spraying the rain-soaked cement with dots of dark liquid.

Tsuna could only watch, eyes and mouth open in horror as the unconscious body fell, hitting with a sick splash. The umbrella skid out into the torrent of rain.

Hibari lowered his tonfa.

"Don't touch other people's belongs so casually." He stated coldly. The body didn't answer.

Tsuna fell to his knees, shaking like a leaf in this very storm. He gripped the fabric of his pants, still staring in horror at the classmate. Tears collected, spilling down pale cheeks and splashing onto his soaked vest.

Hibari kneeled next to his beloved, wrapping loving arms around him.

"You're beautiful even when crying…"

_I hate it when other people touch you…_

"W-Why…" Tsuna whispered, still shaking.

Hibari's grip tightened, drawing his warm torso to Tsuna's frozen one.

"Because I won't allow anyone to touché what is mine. You're mine Tsunayoshi. Mine. I'm yours… I don't want anyone else in our world…"

"_We'll become isolated from the rest of the world…"_

Tsuna transferred his grip from his pants to Hibari's dress shirt. He clenched it tightly, curling ip next to his lover.

Hibari allowed it for a minute, but then carefully picked up the small boy, cradling him in strong arms. He strode back inside, and whispered gently to the figure in his arms, "Shh… It's okay, I'll call an ambulance for him… Don't cry, please don't cry."

Tsuna's thick tears continued even after they reached the Reception Room. Hibari produced towels from somewhere, thoroughly toweling Tsuna off, and changing him into Hibari's spare uniform. He called an ambulance after Tsuna was warm, dry, and holding a cup of hot tea before drying himself.

"There. See, he'll be fine. You don't even know him, there's nothing to cry about… Shh…"

Hibari rocked Tsuna back and forth, whispering comfort into his ears. He wiped the tears with his thumb and kissed the rest away. Butterfly kisses were left on Tsuna's petite nose, on his cheeks, forehead, eyelids, and lips. It was a full ten minutes of gentle treatment before Tsuna responded and curled up on the prefect's lap, savoring their shard warmth for a while longer before planting a tired kiss on the Cloud's chin and drifting off to dream. Hibari's cell rang out at some point, but he ignored it, contenting himself with staring at Tsuna for the rest of the night.

Mine.

"_Yes. That would be … True happiness."_

Okay, so I lied, THIS is the last chapter before I go to China. 8D Mainly to tell the world: HELLO, the last chapter was not a super lame oneshot. Bad. Baaad for those who thought that. D8 Four chapters, dearies. Four. And it's not really fluffy at all for the last chappie until maybe the very end – I'll just give you the second half of the story in three weeks. 8D And also, HUGE brownie points to the people who can figure out where the italicized quotes come from.


	3. Phase III: Obsession Phase

**Wow, lots of people got the brownie points from… 2 months ago or something. Yes indeed, it was Kimi Shika Iranai, 1827 doujin. Congratulations to those who guessed it right! More brownie points will be doled out today too. XD**

**One more thing, just wanted to let everyone know that this is strictly in Hibari's POV, 'cept for a bit at the end.**

**Anyway, sorry for the long stretch, after three weeks in China and then no computer access, it was slightly difficult to get chapters up. So, let part three of four commence!**

_Phase III: Obsession Phase_

Hibari could no longer think of anyone else – or anything else, for that matter. All paperwork was handled by a highly worried Kusakabe, and the Head Prefect spent his days staring into Tsuna's classroom window at a distance.

He imprinted his memory with images of Tsuna twirling his pencil, biting his thumb in thought, and those adorable head tilts full of bewilderment.

He watched his object of affection bite his lip, and Hibari's fingers ghosted over his own.

The Cloud was perched on the branch of tree, monitoring everyone in the general fifty-foot radius of his Sky. He mentally recorded every brush, every tap on the shoulder his classmates doled out, and resolved to find a reason to slaughter them later.

He paused.

Would Tsuna like these people more than he liked him? If Tsuna told him, "I have someone else I like," or something. Each glance was now interpreted differently, how Tsuna's warm smiles at Gokudera and Yamamoto seemed to be carrying secret promises of love, how they returned them with equal amounts of adoration…

The raven-haired boy felt rage, heating and boiling the blood in his veins. Blunt nails left deeps half-crescent in his palms, nearly drawing blood. Hibari grit his teeth, unaware that, at some point, he had bitten into his lip. Scarlet life fluid dripped sluggishly onto his crisp uniform.

He didn't care.

The only things on his mind were to take what was his, lock it up, and bite all these herbivores to death.

The monster in his chest purred back in content – it liked this plan. The boy settled back on his branch, satisfied.

Lunch.

Hibari was already next to the classroom door to escort Tsuna when the bell rang. He spotted the boy walking out of the classroom, lunch in his arms – with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Speeding up his pace slightly, he reached out and gripped the smallest one's elbow. Said boy looked up and smiled softly.

"Hi, Hibari-san. Ah… U-um, sorry, I promised to eat lunch with Gokudera and Yamamoto today, so…"

Their world seemed to shatter.

Hibari was in shock. Catching the devastated expression, Tsuna felt his heart clench.

The hand withdrew, dropping to his side.

"So... You're really choosing them over me? Was I… not good enough? Did I do… do something wrong…?" Hibari trailed off.

"N-no! Of course not! That's… That's not… G-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, maybe another day?"

Gokudera grumbled, but consented, slightly disturbed. He had never seen a strong man like Hibari Kyouya look so broken, so this was a first. It was strange, and even a little horrifying. Yamamoto waved at the two and trotted off after Gokudera to the roof.

Hibari felt a little happier, but still gripped Tsuna's sleeve insecurely.

Inwardly, the Vongola boss frowned.

This was not the Hibari Kyouya he fell for.

But he smiled kindly all the same, and led him to the Reception Room. Kusakabe must have been out on his rounds, because the room was empty. He sat Kyouya down on the couch, and took a seat next to him, opening his lunch.

As he ate, he felt Hibari's fluffy hair rest on his shoulder, and blushed faintly. He offered the prefect some of his lunch, but was refused.

Besides, the raven would get full by just feasting his eyes on the brunet. The lunch was polished off quickly, and set aside.

An arm wrapped itself tentatively around a slim waist. The monster in Hibari's chest purred.

Tsuna was pushed gently to lie on the couch, with the other stretched over him. Curious eyes framed by long, dark, lashes surveyed him inquisitively, and Hibari tilted his head to the side. Tsuna's wide, innocent orbs took in their suggestive position, and he flushed.

"Hibari-san, I don't think – " Hibari bent down, interrupting the annoying flow of speech, and pecked the reluctant boy softly on the nose.

Tsuna blinked.

The skylark gave a little laugh, dragging his lips to the other's cheek. The clumsy boy sighed, and brought his hands up to tug the larger one down into a sweet embrace.

Hibari didn't seem to be in the mood for sweetness, instead reaching again to nibble an earlobe. Tsuna gasped and squirmed, never having felt that before. The love bites trailed to his neck, starting to leave heavy sucks and hard nips.

The younger boy whimpered softly, and Hibari withdrew immediately.

"Sorry," he murmured, tucking a sienna lock behind an ear. He kissed the wounds apologetically.

Tsuna buried his face in his lover's neck, inhaling slowly.

"You smell good, Hibari-san…" A chuckle.

"You do too. Like strawberries."

Tsuna flushed indignantly. "I do not!"

"You do too."

He sniffed himself. "I can't smell it. Strawberries are girly."

"Of course you can't smell it. And you _are _girly."

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna complained, pouting.

"See? Girly."

"You're mean."

Hibari stopped. "Am I? I can change, if you want me to."

"That's not what I meant – I was just joking, Hibari-san. You're wonderful."

Just like that, he was happy again, cuddling against his girly boy. He had a sudden idea.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to rearrange your classes."

"W-What?" Tsuna sat up.

"Yes… You can have all your classes here, with me. I'll tutor you. You won't have to go out or talk to anyone else." His eyes were alight with childish excitement, and he turned to beam at the shell-shocked Tsuna.

"We can be together forever, and we won't need anyone else in our little world…" he trailed off, a slight frown creasing his brow. "What's wrong?"

"Wh-What's wrong? What's _wrong?_" Tsuna's voice rose into a nearly hysterical pitch.

"I do have a life everywhere else, Hibari-san! I have friends, and I haven't had lunch with Gokudera and Yamamoto for weeks. My mom is worried that maybe I'm focusing too much on you and not enough on my studies, I-Pin and Lambo are lonely at home, Reborn seems to have left to somewhere or something, and even my grades are dropping even lower – I can't handle it all, Hibari-san."

"Then don't. Just leave them and stay with me." Being the aloof cloud, he had no attachments.

"I can't just drop them! You're important to me, Hibari-san, but they are too! They're... They're my family too. I still need to check up on Chrome and Mukuro to make sure they're eating properly, and I also can't have you threatening my teachers all the time!"

"Don't say his name."

"Huh?"

"Don't say his name… Or is it that you prefer Rokudo Mukuro to me, or that I'm not good enough anymore – that you're done playing and this toy has gotten boring?"

"N-No! How could you even _suggest_ something – "

"I love you, Tsunayoshi. Is there something wrong with wanting to be with the person I love?"

"No, of course not. But… But, Hibari-san, you're being too extreme about it, I just want some space… and…" he seemed to steel himself for what came next, "You're acting really different. I-I don't think you're the same Hibari-san that I fell in love with."

There. He said it again. Something that had been nagging at him for a while.

Hibari's eyes widened, staring at Tsuna with something akin to fear. But… Hibari Kyouya didn't feel fear..?

"I was right… You don't… You don't like me anymore."

"That's not… well, maybe just a little, but I still –"

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No, no, that's not it, Hibari-san. I-I think, it might be better for – for both of us if we spent a little time away from each other."

There it was. Crash. The skylark watched their world crack and split into thousands of glass shards.

And they were perfectly content several minutes ago too.

**Only the climax to go! Okay, for more brownie points, who can guess the ending?**


	4. Phase IV: Destructive Phase

**Last chappie! Reviews are very much appreciated. 8D I'll put my ending notes here, or the bottom will be spoiled.**

**Thank you for reading all the way! All 27 (haha) handwritten pages are now typed up, and I finally finished a long-term story! I actually liked the ending very much. All is explained, and you can look up the four cycles of this disorder on Wiki. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and sticking it out with me 'till the end!**

Hibari refused to accept it. He knew Tsuna still like him … right? Every day, he left flowers outside Tsuna's door, love notes in his desk, not knowing that Tsuna's heart cracked a little more with each action, or that sometimes he cried himself to sleep at night.

But the brunet could hang out with Gokudera and Yamamoto now, and it was almost like old times. However, Tsuna knew that both of them could tell that he was sad about something. It didn't take a genius to guess about what – though Gokudera certainly was one.

Their breakup was spawned by rumors, but Tsuna quietly confirmed it when Kyoko asked sadly if it was true. It didn't seem like it most of the time, what with Hibari still watching the object of his adoration in the hallways, and drifting off into a daze when Kusakabe reported that Sawada Tsunayoshi was starting to come late to school again.

He only ate things that Tsuna liked, and constantly had tuna. Even his nighttime patrols of Namimori were only in Tsuna's general area, gradually limited to just circling around that one house. Crime rates skyrocketed in other areas, and the skylark didn't seem to care. Most nights, he spent his time staring longingly into the drawn curtains of the brunet's window. The boy developed heavy shadows under his eyes as a result, and slept often during the day, waking periodically to monitor Tsuna's surroundings.

Tsuna couldn't help but feel worried at times. The great Hibari Kyouya looked sickly, tired, and generally pretty bad, but he still kept finding flowers and notes placed there in the dead of the night. He worried constantly, but pushed it out of his mind. He still had things to do.

He played with Lambo and I-Pin as much as he could, talked with Fuuta, humored Bianchi when she tried to teach him how to cook, and went grocery shopping for his mom. He even managed a trip to Kokuyo Land to check up on his Mist Guardians.

"Geez, Chrome, you should stop buying chocolate snacks. Once in a while is okay, but you need to have meat and vegetables. Go to Yamamoto's Takesushi sometime, they'll take care of you. And _you_, Mukuro, letting her eat things like this – Ken, don't you roll your eyes at me – Chikusa is the only one who looks remotely healthy here…"

Ken grumbled, but Chikusa nodded.

"I eat everything, but as usual, they won't listen…" he sighed.

Tsuna snorted. At least Mukuro had the decency to look ashamed.

"Chikusa, do the grocery shopping from now on, okay?"

He nodded.

"Good. I want fruit, vegetables, and meat. Lots of meat."

He set down the Tupperware of fruit on a dilapidated couch.

"Eat this – all of it. No, Ken, a tree will not grow inside of you if you eat the seeds…"

He watched them eat for a while, and signed.

"And if you want a home cooked meal, my mom says that she'll be happy to cook for you guys. Just drop by my house when you feel hungry – you do know where my house is, rght?"

Mukuro chuckled through a mouthful of pineapple.

"Kufufu… Of course, what kind of Guardians would we be if we didn't know where our boss changed at night? Some pervert might be peeking on you."

Tsuna shivered. "You just made me feel less safe than before."

"Did I? It wasn't supposed to."

"What kind of Guardian stalks their boss on a normal school night?"

"Oh, don't be so sure. I know for a fact that I'm not the only one," Mukuro's teasing smile vanished as he hinted darkly, "Be careful, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna's first thought was Gokudera – it seemed like something the avid right-hand man would do. But he soon revised his thought with a dark-haired prefect – it was far more likely.

Tsuna shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Mukuro."

The heterochromatic boy chuckled, waved, and dissolved into his female counterpart.

"Fruits, vegetables, meat." He reiterated firmly, and left.

It was nightfall by the time he got home, and he just took a shower and collapsed onto the bed, heaving a tired sigh and drifting off to sleep.

The window slid open.

A figure cast its shadow across the carpet. Moonlight streamed in, illuminating Tsuna's peaceful face.

The figure leapt down soundlessly, sliding the window shut behind him. He perched like a handsome gargoyle at the foot of the bed, admiring the way Tsuna's mouth was slightly open, how the sheet would rise up and down as the small chest breathed, how his pretty eyelashes fluttered sometimes.

His gaze grew hungry, and he licked his lips.

_Tsunayoshi…_

The hyper dying will intuition obviously sensing something, his eyes flicked open. Hibari's hand was clamped over Tsuna's mouth before he had the chance to scream, and only a muffled yell escaped the fingers.

"Shh… It's me, relax."

This far from relaxed the brunet, and he hissed in an oddly strangled manner, "What the _hell _are you doing here?"

"You're wonderful when you swear too. I just needed to talk to you."

"Ever heard of knocking? Or, even better, using the phone?" Tsuna seethed, feeling unusually vehement toward the prefect at the moment. The – The _bastard _dared to tear his emotions to frenzied pieces, caused _himself_ all this harm, and _then _barged through his window –

Hibari responded immediately, as if rehearsed.

"I didn't want to wake the rest of your family. And the conversation is important, I had to do it in person."

"And this couldn't have waited until some time that was not…" Tsuna checked the clock. "2:37 in the morning?"

"Would you rather I come back later?" the tonfa-wielder asked innocently.

"…No. No, just say it now…"

"I wanted to know if the 'time spent away from each other' was up yet."

"…I… Um, well…" Hibari watched him hopefully.

Tsuna averted his eyes, lest he caved in due to that look. The brunet took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I'm still angry at you, Hibari-san."

The raven seemed to deflate.

"Oh," he said quietly.

"I can change. If you want me to change, I will. I can. I'll even forgive the fact that you invited that Rokudo Mukuro to your house."

"… You were watching us?" Rising anger.

"I just needed to make sure that he wasn't going to hurt you…" Hibari mumbled.

"And you know perfectly well that he wasn't going to, and that I can take care of myself," snapped Tsuna testily.

"I… Just wanted to… to be with you…"

"But you're separating me from the rest of my family, Hibari-san. I can't give them up just for you."

"I know. I know that I'm selfish, and jealous, but you're my only reason for living, Tsuna. Tsunayoshi. I'm sorry… So… will you… Would you take me back? I need you." A note of yearning.

Tsuna nearly melted right there, but stood firm. He shook his head, resisting the urge to throw his arms around his Cloud and just hold him there.

"I can't. I can't, Hibari-san. I don't think this will work."

Hibari was silent. The minutes ticked by.

"Then… Can you be mine for one night? Just tonight. I'll make you mine. Just… Just one night?"

"Hibari-san…" A pause. "O-Okay." Tsuna felt like crying, the broken expression on his ex-lover's face was too much to bear. It wasn't too much to ask, right?

"What… What do you want to do?" Tsuna asked tentatively, playing with his blankets.

"Close your eyes…" Hibari ordered softly. After a brief hesitation, Tsuna complied.

Petal-soft lips danced over his eyelids and pressed against his chin. The hot mouth nipped at the brunet's furiously, hands wandering. The top of the pajamas were mysteriously unbuttoned and pushed down to Tsuna's elbows. Tsuna didn't even notice, the talented mouth driving him up to Cloud Nine.

It was only when Hibari's large hands dusted the other's side to trace the pattern of his rib cage when Tsuna noticed.

"Hi-Hibari-sa – "he interrupted himself with a soft moan, the warm tongue finding a spot behind his ear that felt really _good_.

Those hands traced patterns over his chest and stomach, causing Tsuna to arc into the other's torso.

"Does it… feel good?" Hibari breathed, warm breath ghosting over Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna nodded shamefully, burying his face into the crook of Hibari's neck once more.

"Would you… mind if you could make me feel good?"

Tsuna looked up, eyes wide.

"But I – I don't know how."

"It's okay," Hibari assured gently. "You won't have to do much for what I have in mind." Long fingers slipped past Tsuna's waistband, dragging one side down to about mid-thigh before Tsuna worked out what he meant.

"N-No!" He shoved Hibari away, pulling his pants and boxers back on, and scrambled off the bed.

"But you promised," Hibari murmured plaintively. He stepped off after the Sky, tie undone as well as the first three buttons of his shirt.

"I didn't know you meant – I'm not ready for this!"

"But you promised," Hibari repeated. He continued his advances, backing Tsuna into his window. He rested his hands on the sill, staring at Tsuna.

"S-Stop, Hibari-san, you're scaring me!"

"I just wanted one night with you, Tsunayoshi… Just let me… just once… I want to feel you…"

"A-Ah…!" Hibari held Tsuna's hips, running calloused hands on the porcelain skin.

"No, s-stop, I don't want this – "

A gentle kiss silenced him, but a kiss to his bare shoulder started the tears as Hibari traveled lower. They flowed freely, spilling over his cheeks –

_Clack._

Hibari choked, a thick iron collar clasped to his neck. Fingers scrabbled uselessly against the metal. Tsuna slumped to the floor too stunned to even say a word. A black strip of cloth dropped over Hibari's eyes – and then, Reborn was there.

"Reborn," Tsuna hiccupped. "Re-Reborn…" He reached for the baby, holding him tightly in his unclothed arms.

"Tsuna…" the baby frowned, and turned to look at the occupants of the room. The illusion of a pineapple stood in a dark corner, and two members of the Vindice led chains connected to Hibari's neck.

"Wh-What…"

"Sorry for being late, Tsuna. I was watching you two for some time. I'm diagnosing Hibari Kyouya with a mild case of Obsessive Love Disorder."

"Obsessive Love … Disorder?" Tsuna repeated, confused and still teary-eyed.

"Obsessive Love Disorder is a mental illness where the victim of it becomes obsessively in love with another – hence the name. That person goes so overboard that their object of attention is the only thing they pay attention to, and they are often possessive or restricting. They act strangely, to be sure – and Hibari here certainly was."

Reborn paused to let it soak in, and then continued.

"He's still strong, despite being deranged, so I wanted to call in the Vindice for backup. But since they're rather hard to get a hold of, I asked Mukuro for assistance," he explained. Mukuro waved from his new position sitting cross-legged on Tsuna's bed.

"What will happen to him?" Asked Tsuna hesitantly.

"He'll go through therapy, and then he'll go to The Vindice's Prison."

"We might even get to be cell mates," Mukuro laughed.

To Tsuna's shocked expression, Reborn's own hardened.

"Anyone, even Guardians, who go against the boss is scum, Tsuna."

"I- I know, but…"

"Are you feeling pity for him, Tsuna? This person tried to take your virginity – and would have succeeded had we not arrived when we did."

"I know. I _know_ it, but…!"

_So dark._

_So dark… there are people talking… I can't hear them…_

_Neck hurts…_

_Metal? Metal is… so cold._

_So cold._

_Hard to breathe. Want to breathe._

_Stop talking…_

_Why is it so dark?_

"Tsuna… Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi…!" Hibari thrashed about in his bindings, emitting faint whines. "Tsuna… Where are you? Tsuna… I can't see. Where – Where are you, _Tsuna…?"_

Tsuna's tears welled up again, feeling his chest hurt.

"It's so _painful_… Isn't it sad, Reborn? You don't – Don't you feel sorry for him?"

"Not particularly."

"I'm scared… Tsuna! Tsuna, it's dark…"

_Eyes hurt._

_Burning._

_Why do they hurt?_

_They're … swimming._

_Water… down my face. It's cold._

He looked like a small child, crystalline tears leaking out from under the blindfold.

With a cry of frustration, Tsuna set Reborn down, dashing to Hibari's side. Mukuro's cheerful smile was wiped off his face, like a wet towel set to a coffee ring. A careful, focused look appeared as he watched the two.

"Hibari-san… Hibari-san, shh… I'm here, don't cry. I'm right here, I'm not going to leave you, okay? Shh…" Tsuna stripped off the blindfold, holding the prefect gently in his arms. The Vindice were officially confused. Tsuna tugged at the collar restraining the prefect and looked up, glaring at the two bandaged figures.

"Well?" he demanded. "Get it off!"

"They don't answer to mafia bosses, Tsuna. They're a separate organization." Reborn spoke.

"I don't _care_. Tell them that if they don't take it off this _instant_, I'll give them two second to run before setting them on _fire_."

Reborn translated, the Italian leaving his lips in fluid sound. The bandaged figures looked at each other, nodded, and the collar came undone with a click. Tsuna removed it and tossed it aside impatiently. Still holding the distraught Hibari in his arms, he stared at the other room occupants.

"Well?" he demanded. "Leave!"

The Vindice filed out and Mukuro mumbled disappointedly, "Thought he blew his chance…" and disappeared in a wisp of mist. Reborn patted Tsuna's forehead while standing on Hibari's stomach saying, "He's your responsibility now, Tsuna. Good luck." It was the first affectionate gesture the Arcobaleno had given him since the four years they knew each other – and frankly, Tsuna was surprised.

"Yeah. I will. Thanks, Reborn." The baby just gave a smirk and hopped out the window.

"Tsuna…" Hibari Kyouya repeated, merely a ghost of his regal self.

"Yeah, Hibari-san?"

"We'll be… together forever, right?"

"Of course. Together forever."

_And together they lived…_

"Oh."

A silence.

"… Tsuna?"

"Mm… Yeah?"

"You smell… like strawberries."

_Happily Ever After._


End file.
